Drabble Challenge
by Aerist
Summary: This is a collection of 100-300 word (sometimes over) drabbles , prompted from the series one, heart of Camelot challenges. Themes ranging from humor , romantic and drama.Multiple pairings with various characters. All rated below T level.
1. An intresting use for a scarf

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is a collection of drabbles as prompted from the heart of Camelot site. They vary in genre, pairings and themes. I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

**AN INTESTING USE FOR A SCARF **

Merlin couldn't believe he was in this situation, it was so embarrassing. He was going to kill Arthur for this. Speaking of the royal prat he just knew he was laughing at him, Merlin would never hear the end of it.

The only reason he agreed to be a distraction for the bandits that outnumbered them was so that Arthur could rescue his knights, however this was not what he agreed on. He was sure Arthur was using this as payback for any numerous of mishaps that had happened over the last week not to mention causing the buck to escape yesterday.

Merlin wished he could just use magic, it would have been so simple; apart from the fact Arthur would have had his head.

Their hunt had been disrupted when they were attacked by bandits. They were so far outnumbered even with merlin helping them in secret, Arthur called a retreat and everyone scattered. The knights went one way and Merlin and Arthur another. When they had eventually backtracked to the camp it was to realize the knights had managed to be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

Arthur formulated a plan and forced merlin into a dress they had picked up for Gwen as a surprise gift, he took Merlin's purple scarf and used it to wrap around his head and drape over his face so only his eyes could be seen, hiding his manly features.

Merlin had been able to waltz right into the camp and had the bandits completely fooled with his disguise, all he had to do is flutter his eyelids and pretend to be shy. He watched from the corner of his eye as he saw Arthur and the knights slip into the forest. Now all he had to do was escape!


	2. The loveliest couple

**THE LOVELIEST COUPLE**  
_Gwen and Merlin _

He was an odd boy, but his bright smile and sparkling blue eyes captured her heart instantly. She couldn't help and admire the young lad from her window as he approached the arrogant prince of Camelot standing up to defend a stranger. A feat no one dared to do and yet this seemingly innocent boy never even thought twice. An inner strength and strong passion burnt brightly masking the weakness from the skinny lad that could not even begin to match the prince in body strength. Gwen found the more she spent with the charming young lad would send her weak in the knees if only she could make him see how she felt about him. She tried to hide her affections, it only made her awkwardly admit them, and luckily he was clueless to her true attentions. He made her feel loved and special like no one else ever could; when he almost died she felt her heart break, the world would be an empty place without him in her life. Some who would love passionately with understanding, a smile to brighten up the day and a witty comment to keep laugh in the darkest times someone brave and true, no ordinary man even if she tried to play it down.


	3. The meaning in the kiss

**THE MEANING IN THE KISS **

She roughly grabbed him and pushed him against the door making it bang loudly on its hinges for all to hear. The hungry glint in her eyes filled Merlin with dread, not able to look away from those sparkling emerald eyes. The dagger close to his face as she pushed her body against his effectively pinning him to the door. There was nowhere for him to go, although the proximity seemed to have an unwanted but not unpleasant effect on his body. The color rose into his cheeks and his heart beat fast as Morgana applied more pressure invading his personal space. His Adams apple bobbed up and down in worry; she had absolute control.

"Merlin hold still she hissed out"

She tightly grabbed his neck and pulled his head down hard almost making him yelp. She then roughly met his lips with her own soft ones kissing with rigor. Merlin found his own hands reaching around her waist and pulling her in tightly to his body a purely instinctual reaction he was unaware of.

The moment was intense with a fiery passion, roughly grabbing on to each other. They only broke apart when Merlin sucked in a painful breath. Morgana drew back to look hauntingly at Merlin as he gingerly reached up to his lip as a drop of blood slowly ran down his chin.

"You bit me? "He supplied astonished

Morgana just smiled hungrily as she licked her lips in anticipation.


	4. A score to settle

**A SCORE TO SETTLE**

Arthur had to go after Merlin, how could Gwen even think he would leave him out there in the hands of the bandits. Merlin had been by his side always, his first true friend before any of them. He had been alone and such an arrogant prince that relied on his father to tell him what he should be doing. When Merlin challenged him that day in the market he thought the young lad had lost his mind. He still thought that his manservant/friend was an idiot at times and although he never told him that he was his friend; Merlin had formed a bond with the now King. Arthur relied on that goofy smile and ever present up beat attitude.

When they had set out that morning towards the valley of the fallen king's Arthur had not even thought he would be coming back without his faithful servant. With Merlin missing and in the hands of the bandits with unknown injuries, there was no way he was going to leave him out there alone. He had to find his friend himself nothing else would suffice; Gwen was worried for his safety, but she should know that Merlin was special to him and he was highly surprised that she didn't offer to come; Merlin was her friend after all as well.

"Gwen I have to go after him, I won't just give up. He wouldn't leave me behind"


	5. The chains that bind us

**THE CHAINS THAT BIND US**

Gwaine loved to drink, everyone knew that. He was always seen in the tavern usually trying to drag Merlin or one of the knights with him. He seemed a happy go-lucky knight with a smile on his face and a laugh to be had. What they didn't know was the reason for the drinking, no one did. It was a secret he kept deep inside and would not reveal to a soul. The drinking kept the sadness and guilt away.

Gwaine turned to mead; it was the only way to keep his feelings locked within his heart. The grief that would besiege him when alone at night would cause the knight to crumble to the floor. His past was something he tried to forget through drowning his sorrows in a mug of ale; it kept the pain away locking it inside where none would be able to see the sadness.

Gwaine had loved a young women, she was a delicate young thing who loved life and Gwaine with all her heart. They had been happy and married as simple peasants; the girl's father was a noble but refused to allow the couple to marry. The beautiful blond with the loving smile was with child that fateful day. She became ill and the lord refused to help his only daughter turning his back on her ailing condition. Gwaine lost both mother and child that blistery winter night.

The knight puts on a brave face for his new friends in Camelot, but is forever plagued by the loss of the love of his life that fateful day. He drowns his sorrows and uses ways to deflect the emotions that plague him, a continuous cycle that binds him forever more.


	6. The full spectrum

**The Full Spectrum**

Category: Gen Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Morgana, Gorlois  
Ratings/warnings: K  
Word Count: 385

**Character: Morgana; Emotion: Loved; Color: yellow**

The raven-haired girl with bouncing locks giggled in delight as she ran towards her father. His booming laugh echoing through the market. He scooped up the 10 year old up into his arms smiling and planting a kiss on her cheek.

'My little princess Morgana 'Gorlois smiled brightly

Morgana giggled in delight 'Daddy you tickled me '

'I have something for my darling daughter, lest go for a walk' Gorlois took his young daughter out into the fields of Camelot holding her small hand in his as she skipped in joy. He took her to a field of wild flowers and picked one up putting it behind her ear brushing a lock of her hair out of her emerald sparkling eyes. His little morgana was everything o him the only family he had left. Uther had order his longtime friend and knight to lead his army into battle against the enemies that threatened their home.

'Morgana my sweet come here. 'He instructed, the young girl ran into is arms and settled in his lap snuggling in comfort. 'I have to go away for a while…'

'NO! I don't want you to go 'the young girl stubbornly cried cutting off her father.

'Morgana I must, it is my duty to the King and the people of Camelot. I do this to keep you safe. You mean the world to me, and I love you with all my heart. You will grow into a beautiful lady worthy of any king just like your mother.' Gorlois stroked his daughters face with love cupping her chin. 'I won't be gone too long, for the time being you will be staying with King Uther in the palace and his son Arthur. He has sworn to take great care of you'

Morgana sighed in resignation 'ok father I will, I love you'

'That's my girl; make sure you show Arthur how to sword fight 'he smiled lovingly, Morgana gigged in amusement.

'Now I have a gift for you 'Gorlois smiled reaching into his pocket, and withdrawing a beautiful yellow silk shawl, he draped it over her small shoulders as she beamed in delight. She reached up and hugged her father around the neck giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

It would be the last time Morgana ever saw him.


	7. The voices unheard

**The Voices Unheard**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Character\Pairing: Grettir  
Rating\Warning: K  
Word count: 318

He had waited 100's of years for this moment, he knew that Magic, Courage and Strength would come and restore the perilous lands back to what they once were. The curse that kept the once grand kingdom as a desolate wasteland would be nothing more than a dream; his heart had filled with sadness as he watched his home become a barren wilderness. He felt the wind stirring; soon it would all be over. Together with Strength and Courage, Magic would make his way to the fisher king and release his suffering.

Grettir was curious as a young man made his way to his humble bridge the gateway to the lands beyond, he was surprised, no one had tried to cross in many years. He approached the young man and as he announced himself as a knight, it dawned on the bridge keeper that the moment for Courage had arrived. Strange he thought as Magic and Strength were not accompanying him, even more so when Courage announced he did not condone magic. Grettir was sorely disappointed. The eye of the phoenix caught his interest, a very rare artifact, why courage would be wearing such a thing was beyond him. Prince Arthur as he recalled Courage's introduction had no Idea that this would be the salvation of them all, magic was on his way!

Grettir kept a constant vigil waiting for the last two members to arrive, he was certain it would not be long. The following day had him in high spirits as he spotted Magic; a young raven haired man who was the chosen one and would return the perilous lands to prosperity. The poor lad had no idea what he was supposed to do, Grettir decided to help him; the quest could not fail. He felt satisfied as the young lad walked away with Strength at his side, all would be returned to its former glory.


	8. A random episode

**A Random Episode **

Episode: Sweet dreams 2x10  
Category: all (Canon AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur and you'll see  
Ratings/Warnings: K

Words:405

Trickler dropped the love potion into the corner of Arthur's eye and slunk away with a mischief smirk on his face, Arthur will be completely besotted with the lady Vivian come morning.

Something had seriously gone wrong; Arthur was running for his life. He was panting hard as he ran as fast as he possibly could. He had to get out of the castle away from all this screaming they were going to kill him. He had woken up that morning and his day started as it normally did, Merlin was nowhere in sight, off at the tavern no doubt. With the kings of the five kingdoms in Camelot to sign the peace treaty he joined his father and Morgana for breakfast and that's when everything started to turn weird. Morgana was fluttering her eye lids and using every excuse to smile brightly at him while twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. He left to get some air, but that was the wrong decision. As soon as he passed the maids and ladies of court they smiled and giggled at him. He smiled at them making them blush; he shook his head it wasn't uncommon for females to fawn over him, but this was ridiculous, what in the heavens was going on? He was now starting to feel uncomfortable from all the attention.

It quickly turned sour as the females of the castle began to congregate around him giggling and smiling, finding every excuse to touch him. The more they surrounded him; they began to become more forceful, until they turned on each other. Arthur quickly found himself being pulled in every direction; He bolted as more began to fawn over him. They chased him calling his name; he made it to his chambers and shut the door quickly as the females grabbed his shirt and it tore off his body. He stood there panting with his back pressed against the door holding it as the mob of females started to push their way in. He spotted Merlin 'don't just stand there help me 'he cried as the door jarred again.

Merlin ran over and slid the bar in place to efficiently lock the door. Merlin stood close to Arthur eyeing his shirtless body. 'You are rather handsome sire ' Merlin commented licking his lips, Arthur lifted up his head mouth going dry and eyes wide, this was not good at all.


	9. Ink upon parchment

**INK UPON PARCHMENT **

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Ygraine to Arthur  
**Rating\Warning:** K+  
**Word count: **193

To my beloved Son,

If you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you. I know that you have grown into a wonderful prince and will become a worthy king if not already. Know that I loved you from the moment I became aware of your existence. Stay strong my son, you will face many challenges on your way to become a great king. Rule with your heart not your head, and remember to respect those below you. A king is only as good as the people he rules, be kind, compassionate and above all else trust your own instincts. I hope you find a lovely bride and I am sure I would be very proud and love her very much. Find someone that makes you happy and is strong willed that will help you succeed. I wish I could be there to watch you grow, do not be saddened my son I will always be a part of you and will watch over you always.

With all my heart your mother

Tears ran down his face as he sat there reading the heartfelt note left just for him.


	10. Sunshine and rainbows

**SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS **

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Merlin/Kids  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: **251

Merlin settled on an old log while the children sat cross legged in front of him eyes wide waiting patiently for him to begin, the small twitch of their hands and shifting as they waited; the only indication on how hard they were trying to contain their excitement. Merlin smiled at the group in front of him "Ok, what story do we want to hear today'

A series of voices all yelled out at once

'The one about the baby dragon'

'When the king was turned into a donkey'

'Unicorns '

'The troll'

'Uncle Merlin 'a young girl with sparkling brown eyes and short brown hair piped up 'you said you would tell us the story when you, Uncle Arthur and father went to the perilous lands, pleaseeeeeeee' she begged

Merlin smiled at Gwaine's daughter, it was amazing how Gwaine had managed to be gifted with such a lovely young girl.

'So you want to hear how the fisher king granted me a wish and his lands were restored to glory' he asked with a smile.

The group of children in front of him all nodded their heads in agreement and settled down to listen to the tale ,a young boy crawled onto Merlin's lap staring up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

Not too far way within ear shot, three parents stood watching the scene in front of them smiling. 'Didn't Merlin already tell this story yesterday? 'asked Gwen

'Shhhhh I'm listening' smiled Arthur


	11. Grumbles and gripes

**GRUMBLES AND GRIPES **

**Category: **Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing:** Gaius  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: **181

Gaius was putting around his chambers tidying up. He picked up a jacket of Merlin's and started to talk to himself as he noticed his things lying around. 'Honestly that boy is worse than Arthur' He grumbled 'you would think that amount of cleaning would teach him how to keep his own chambers tidy 'he sighed. As he picked up a stray book the boy had been looking at to help the prince, he found Merlin's magic book. 'I have told that boy a hundred times to keep this safe, it's a wonder he has kept his head 'he shook his head in exasperation. Merlin was so careless when it came to his magic, it worried Gaius and kept him up at night; He loved the boy like a son. Gaius heaved a loud sigh as he placed the book and clothes safely away in the tiny room. He could not bear it if any harm were to come to the boy that had found his way into Gaius's heart, but that didn't stop him from scolding the thoughtless young man.


	12. the finer details

**The Finer Details **

**Category: **Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing:** Percival  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 242**

Percival was shoved into the tiny room, why did he ever let Gwaine talk him into coming with him. Gwaine had decided it was a lovely night to engage in some fun with the local talent. Gwaine had quickly picked himself two lovely ladies and coaxed Percival to choose a beauty for himself. He had no desire to engage in such an activity. He knew if he did not then no amount of teasing would follow him. He chose the young blonde with ringlets cascading down her face and the bright honeyed eyes. She was nervous and young new to the business; Percival smiled kindly and took her hand. "Here it is ok, if you don't mind we don't have to do anything"

"You…You…you're not going to force me?" she stuttered

"No never. Here instead I would like to draw your likeness" he smiled picking up parchment and a charcoal stick on the bedside table.

With a practiced eye, he watched the beauty on the bed and drew her likeness until the morning came. Leaving the beautiful images for the girl he slipped out to receive Gwaine a smile on his face. Percival loved to draw he would do it a lot when younger and although it was a secret skill he did not wish to show to his fellow knights that one such as himself with the large hands for fighting could possess such a talent for the more delicate work.


	13. resurrection

**Resurrection **

**Category: **Het (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing:** Freya and Merlin  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 252**

_She stared around her completely enthralled by the beauty surrounding the lake. What a lovely place, it had been a perfect place for her to be at peace. But now it was her turn at a second chance. She took one last look at the place that had been both a blessing and a prison before turning her back on the serine sight towards her future. _

_A soft knock on the door alerted Merlin; he put down the mortar and pestle to answer the call. The sight as he open the door had him standing in shock and awe. A sight like no other could not compare, it couldn't be possible. He must be dreaming. She smiled at him that had his heart soar into the clouds. _

_"Hello Merlin "her sweet voice echoed into his core making everything from the ends of his toes to the tips of his ears tingle. A grin started to creep on to his face and his eyes glazed over. A truly euphoria feeling filled his entire being and as his resistance faded to the pull of the one in front of him , he let go and grasped her around the waist pulling her close and locking into a deep passionate kiss. So much contained in that one movement as they both melted to each other, conveying the love they still had. _

_His Freya had returned and this time he would not break his promise, she would be taken care of even if it killed him. _


	14. a different perspective

**A different perspective **

**Category: **Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing:** Edwin  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 352**

The axe came towards him and he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Edwin was just a child when his parents were taken from him. He remembered it so clearly, he was on the floor with his mother as she showed the bright eyed child how to make objects float. He giggled at the floating spoon as it started to spin. He clapped his hands in delight, as his mother's eyes glowed gold. A loud bang made the spoon drop to the floor with a clatter as Edwin's father rushed into their small home.

"Quick, Jaden take Edwin. The guards are coming. We must run" he hastily explained.

Edwin was bundled into his mother's arms as she grabbed a bag full of supplies. They made a break out the house and quickly made their way through the lower town. Soldiers were everywhere, searching for sorcerers; the king's rage was absolute in his fight against magic.

The way looked clear and they made a break for it, Edwin's mother was yanked back by her collar as another two grabbed his father. Edwin began to cry he was so scared all he had were his parents. He was wrenched from the safety of her arms by a stranger and held tightly. The scream of anguish that tore from the boys lungs echoed around the square.

Two days it had taken for the pyre to be erected. He cowered in fright as the victims including his parents were brought out. He didn't understand what the king was doing and then in front of his eyes the fire was lit. He screamed and struggled; they were everything to him. Edwin dragged himself free and launched at the pyre as his parents anguished screams echoed in his head. The scalding heat didn't even make him finch, try as he might he could not get to them. He was pulled from the heat and whisked away; with nothing more than nightmares and scars.

His revenge was complete Uther would die and he took one last breath of peace, soon he would be reunited with his loved ones.


	15. Magic goes Awry

**Magic Goes Awry **

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Arthur Merlin  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 221**

This can't be good; it was never supposed to happen like this! Merlin had planned on telling Arthur in person one day, that he had magic; when Arthur was ready. Arthur was _not_ supposed to find out by walking in on Merlin trying to do magic. Why did he have to be so stupid, Gaius and his mother always told him to keep it secret and guard it with the utmost caution. He had been trying to perfect an ancient spell found in one of the hidden tomes he had recently come across; it was _supposed_ to help the user send almost instantaneous messages over great distances. However something had gone horribly wrong, just as Merlin had finished saying the incantation, Arthur had burst through his door and watched as Merlin's eyes flash gold. What happened next had Merlin in a highly undignified position as large white feathered wings began to sprout from his shoulder blades as Arthur watched in shock. Merlin paled, there was no way to get out of this one, but before he could even stutter one word.

"I don't even want to know. See that you return to your duties early tomorrow; _Mer_lin "Arthur calmly stated, while turning his back on the servant and walked steadily out the door with a final word of "idiot".


	16. what might have been

**What might have been **

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Arthur /Merlin  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 214**

_Merlin watched as Arthur searched his room looking for any evidence of sorcery to explain the deadly plague affecting the kingdom. He noticed his magic book on the floor and quickly whispered a spell to make a dirty shirt slide across to cover it, as Arthur got closer. As Arthur looked under the bed Merlin watched in shock as Arthur removed the precisely placed garment, revealing the book. Arthur glanced at it expressionlessly as he flipped through the pages "What the HELL is this?" he growled at the young man. Merlin shrugged his shoulders trying to look innocent "Just a book sire ". Merlin flinched as Arthur yelled "GUARDS"; Merlin just stood frozen in shock as the guards rushed in and grabbed the young man. "Merlin you are under arrest for crimes of sorcery "Arthur calmly stated._

_"No" Merlin finally found his voice chocking out the word "Arthur please, I didn't do anything, I was only trying to help" he pleaded finally realizing that he was in a lot of trouble and the fear engulfed him. Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes as tears rushed down the young man's pale face with a small grimace and sad eyes of his own, Arthur then swept from the room, while the guards carted Merlin towards the dungeons. _


	17. the young pendragon

**The Young Pendragon**

**Category: **Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing:** Arthur/Sarrum  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 340**

_It was the prince's 10__th__ birthday and the week had been dedicated to organizing a tournament in the honor for the future heir to the throne of Camelot. Uther was determined to show his son the ins and outs of a test of skill with the tournament it was an educational tool as well as some entertainment for the young prince. Uther ha organized allies from various kingdoms to attend, most were unable to come. However the newly conquering War Lord of Amata: the Sarrum had responded to the herald and would be arriving in Camelot. Uther was slightly concerned, the Sarrum had a ruthless reputation and the reports of the recent war had not made the king feel at ease with a character like that in his kingdom. _

_Arthur was strutting down towards the steps of the citadel to greet their quests; he had just chosen an older knight to fight for him in his place during the tournament. He trusted Sir Leon and although the young man had only recently become a knight, he was proud to have the young man fight in is honor; Leon was his instructor after all. The prince came to a stop and stood up straight and watched as a young man covered in fine furs rode into the courtyard a large sword at his side. Uther greeted the man as he got off his horse, "Sarrum wonderful you could join us " _

_"Uther pendragon, I never turn down an opportunity to participate in a skill of sword fighting " , he replied with a small nod , "this must be your son , Arthur .He is rather young , who have you chosen to fight for you boy?", Sarrum almost sneered at the lad in front of him taking in his blue eyes and sandy hair. _

_Arthur swallowed nervously, this man made him feel uncomfortable "Sir Leon, he is one of the best knights", the young boy smiled apprehensively. The Sarrum leaned down to eye the lad "We shall see "he leered. _


	18. A beautiful character

**A beautiful character**

**Category: **Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing: Gwaine /Merlin**  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 320**

They were sitting by the fire, waiting for the night to draw to a close to begin their journey after the prince. Gwaine watched as Merlin looked up in concern, the loud screech of something unworldly echoed through the desolate waste land. To ease his friend he made a witty joke about pheasants, only readying his sword and placing it over his lap to defend at a moments notice. He would not be here, but for the first time in his life, Gwaine had a friend that depended on him.

"Not Arthur" he said giving a pointed look to the comrade beside him.

The servant had proved to be a kind and caring soul no one had ever offered to get him out of the tavern before. He seemed to share a common interest, with both their fathers being absent from their lives. Someone else really cared for him, no matter his own beliefs and unorthodox ways. The boy proved just how deserving he was of his companionship as he replied back "I'd do the same for you".

This made Gwaine smile and his heart lift, it truly meant he had found a loyal friend in the bleak world that had been sedated with tavern maids and mead. What he wouldn't give for some mead, but now was neither the time nor place and there was a job to be done before celebrating could be complete.

In answer to the boys reply "Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got." And instead of a dismissal or even ridicule he smiled and shook his head "I'm not surprise".

This made Gwaine laugh, the boy truly understood him and didn't mind either way. As the screeches alerted the companions of unwanted crashers; setting nerves on edge, he glanced around their surroundings ready to take up arms and defend his one and only true friend; a truth, that would never change. 


	19. Wish fulfilment

**Wish fulfillment **

**Category: **Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing: Merlin** and I had someone in mind but decided to keep it blank –you decide  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count: 238**

_Merlin stood there as still as a statue, not wanting to turn around and face the one behind him. Nothing would be the same now! Would he tell the king! Would Merlin have to flee? Would his friend ever look at him the same again? The terror and uncertainty held the warlock in place not daring to face the one he had just saved. Gaius had always warned him to keep his magic secret and that his very life depended on it, would his mistake prove costly? There was no denying what had happen, but if the same situation had occurred again he wouldn't hesitate and would do it all over again, he couldn't suffer to lose another friend even if it did mean the end. The outside danger had passed and yet the warlock still could not look away from the carnage he had wrought. The only sound was the eerily rustling of the grass as the wind whistled past. The strong hand that came down onto his shoulder made him flinch in response; eyes closed waiting for the inevitable. The strong hands pulled him into a tight hug and a whispered "Thank you" brushed his ear making the young man sag in the embrace as the silent tears of relief travelled down his cheeks. He looked into the face of his dear friend who smiled back; perhaps he would not be alone with his secret anymore. _


End file.
